Resource exploration and recovery system employ a string of tubulars that extends into a borehole. The string of tubulars may include various elements that facilitate resource recovery, testing, or other operations performed in or on a formation. For example, the string of tubulars may include various elements such as packers, valves, slips and the like. The various elements may be manipulated to promote various downhole operations including isolating portions of a formation, promoting fluid passage, and/or fixedly positioning components. An actuation tool may be employed to manipulate one or more elements.
The actuation tool may rely on an application of pressure provided from the surface to manipulate the element. In certain cases, it is desirable to apply a high energy force to the element that cannot be achieved through the application of pressure from the surface. In such cases, a ballistic actuator may be employed. The ballistic actuator may rely on a rapid, thermal expansion of an accelerant to provide the high energy force.